Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
A brief description and sequence listing of computer programs have been included and are part of the drawings and made a part of the specification herein. The computer programs are represented as flowcharts. This listing of is not meant to be all-inclusive as the invention allows for the design of an unlimited amount of computer programs that can be run as java(trademark) or other computer applications on the computing platform of the invention.
1. Technical Field
2. Field of The Invention
The xe2x80x9cWorld-Wide-Walkie-Talkiexe2x80x9d invention disclosed herein relates to the field of computer science and telecommunications. It is specifically founded upon wireless computer technology, satellite communications, and digital cellular communications and is directly related to local/wide area networks and internet protocol (IP) telephony communications. This invention presents a multi-functional, high speed, hand held wireless communicator and computing device capable of automatically connecting to any data network such as the internet.
A specialized high speed device, resilient network, and internet based web server are presented which provides voice and text based INSTANT MESSENGER communications services, and enhanced Quality of Service (QOS) over a wireless network utilizing Voice Over Internet Protocol technology.
Group Packet Radio Service Protocol (GPRS), Wireless Access Protocol (WAP), Bluetooth specification, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Internet communications, Japan""s I-mode service, and a variety of other wireless communications protocols are deployed in the invention which provide communications between the internet and the public switched telephone network. The resulting invention and network connects users of the internet to users of wireless networks, the Public Switch Telephone Network and can be used worldwide on any continent and from anywhere in the world.
The wireless device and high speed network presented provides a robust and enhanced architecture for delivering real time voice, video, fax, and integrated data intercommunications to internet users and customers of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) at more efficient and cost effective means.
Along with the INSTANT MESSENGER system, a high speed Mobile Intel(copyright) Pentium(copyright) 4 Processor chip, and other enhanced network communications is also used in order to over come many of the communication problems with Quality Of Service (QoS) such as delay, accumulation delay, echo, processing delay, and network delay problems, associated with Voice Over Internet Protocol applications.
The invention is unusual in that it surpasses normal cellular and satellite telephone technology by providing enhanced internet voice, video quality, open standards, and network methods which set a precedent for xe2x80x9ca world-wide standardxe2x80x9d for wireless intercommunication using the internet, wireless telephone networks, and the Public Switched Telephone Network. The invention comprised of both the wireless device and high speed resilient, robust network system, and wireless telephone networks, delivers an Internet ecosystem which thrives on opens standards, and encourages the development and interoperability of multi-vendor, multi-product solutions that are generally accepted by both the telephone and computing industry.
The high powered wireless invention provides customers with instant and convenient xe2x80x9cpush buttonxe2x80x9d program functionality providing efficient unified messaging. The transmission of voice, data, and video communications in real-time or offline communications via the internet, to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and from anywhere in the world is accomplished.
The invention also deploys a special PUSH-TO-TALK-WORLDWIDE button which when depressed, initiates instant global communications between two or more devices connected to the internet a wireless network, or the public switched telephone network allowing the invention to instantly communicate with computer based internet users or any telephone, fax machine, or computer connected to the world wide telephone network.
The computer invention converts into a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and provides unlimited mobile applications, and telecommunications on a world-wide basis and also deploys a self-charging solar battery system, and other standard power systems to keep the system up and running when needed.
The invention adopts all the interfacing standards adopted by the telecommunication industry such as Telephony Applications Programmable Interface (TAPI) and the Java Telephony Application Programmable Interface (JTAPI).
The elimination and need for costly PBX systems is possible by deploying a high speed microprocessor enhanced high speed Voice Over Internet Protocol network. The Private Branch Exchange (PBX) system can now be completely eliminated and replaced with efficient wireless IP telephony that is able to provide call-control functionality over a converged data network. When used in conjunction with IP telephone sets or software telephone applications will also provide services which exceed that of a normal PBX system and will continue to provide PBX functionality in a distributed and scalable fashion.
A super speed Mobile Intel(copyright) Pentium(copyright) Processor, or compatible processor, is introduced to the design in conjunction with an operating system, real time Java(trademark) virtual environment, and provides for new and innovative applications such as unified messaging including instant fax, voice mail, video email, video conferencing, and email applications that can be launched at the press of a button.
The invention provides for end-to-end IP wireless telephony that provide a high quality-of-service (QoS) and enabled IP infrastructure that can be used worldwide on any data network including the internet. The invention integrates both cellular and satellite telephone technology with highly optimized data networks such as Net2phone networks, and Cisco(trademark) AVVID (Architecture for Voice and Integrated Data system). The system embraces the concept of a local or wide area network in order for customers to instantly contact each other at minimal cost, from anywhere in the world, and without the high cost normally associated in long distance or international communications.
Advanced instant messaging and communications software system automatically connects to the internet at high speeds, and stays connected allowing customers to xe2x80x9cstay onlinexe2x80x9d in order to be in contact with the network and each other twenty four hours a day.
Customers and users of the system can make instant wireless contact initiate video conferences, chat sessions, and voice chat sessions with other internet users such as Yahoo(trademark), America Online(trademark) and other internet users. This feature adds a powerful functionality, and features not obvious in the prior art.
The powerful use of global positioning satellite (GPS) technology, internet technology, and the ability to communicate directly or indirectly with low orbiting satellites, and other satellites puts the invention in a totally separate class from the normal cellular or satellite telephones generally offered by the telephony or computing industry.
The nature and technical field of this invention provides for unlimited mobile computing power and computer applications with the implementation of the Java(trademark) based environment and a Personal Digital Assistant that deploys either of two of the most widely used handheld operating systems: the Palm VII(trademark) or the Windows Pocket PC 2002 operating systems(trademark).
Finally, full access and interconnectivity can still be maintained to a wireless network, and the Public Switched Telephone Network allowing users with normal telephones, cellular telephones, satellite telephones, computers or other compatible devices to intercommunicate with the invention and customers of the wireless World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie data network. The invention in essence provides a world wide wireless telecommunications system, that can be used from anywhere in the world without network compatibility problems.
Prior to this invention, there are some network methods and inventions as described below, which uses Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and network access technology. However many of these inventions fail to address critical issues associated with voice quality or quality of service related to the methods presented in those inventions. Many of these inventions accomplish only a limited purpose and scope. For example, a most common general purpose is to provide communications between the internet and the public switch telephone network. Some are presented only on a conceptual and non-practical basis but in reality do not take into consideration the actual working effect and application that the invention would have when actually implemented in the real world.
Also as stated, many of these inventions and methods provide a means of communications between the public switch telephone network and the internet, but fail to address critical issues which affect performance when using Voice Over Internet Protocol technology. For example, problems such as delay, algorithmic delay, processing delays, network delays, jitter, lost packet compensation are all problems that cause degradation or loss of voice quality when using VoIP implementations. Moreover, these inventions fail to provide an adequate solution for a wireless world wide device and network that customers can readily use for everyday practical use. Some of these inventions are discussed below.
There are many digital cellular telephone inventions on the market which use GSM communications and which also take a limited advantage of the internet. The limited inventions provide services to digital cellular networks or satellite networks using GSM technology. However, there is presently not a device which takes full advantage of the internet and instant messaging for voice quality purposes and which uses the idea of a computer data network for voice and other communications purposes. This is partially due to the problems associated with Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications. Because of these problems associated with VoIP technology, (e.g. such as delay, echo, etc) manufacturers have generally pursued only wireless telephony devices that work over digital cellular networks, thus avoiding the problems that are inherent with voice over internet protocol technology. There are also other political and economic implications of using a purely voice over internet protocol network.
Additionally, the traditional Public Branch Exchange (PBX) system has evolved over many years to a device perceived as highly reliable. However the PBX performs basically one and only one function: which is the switching of voice calls. Some added services such as transfer and conference are also available. However a problem that exist for each specific vendor is that the vendor maintains proprietary architecture to ensure that once a customer is using a particular branch of switch, the customer will need to continue using that same brand of switch to maintain feature parity.
From a technical perspective, this is really an xe2x80x9cold worldxe2x80x9d or old way, limited approach to telephony technology and for purposes of this specification can be termed as the xe2x80x9cOld Worldxe2x80x94Box Reliabilityxe2x80x9d. This way can also be very expensive considering services, maintenance, and hardware systems used in a particular implementation. People including manager, executives of business, and every day users are always open to cost effective, less expensive, and more reliable means for distributed communications. This is not only fair, but the most intelligent expectation that any manager can hope to achieve, and of course, this affects the xe2x80x9cbottom linexe2x80x9d (profits) of the organizaton.
The inherent power of computers, compilers, computer networks, general telecommunications, and IP networking makes this old world box reliability obsolete. Additionally, customers want more for the money, and customers are keenly aware that computer technology would in fact afford them the power and services that they desire with the use of computers and networking technology.
Due to the recent advances in computer technology and micro chip design, the xe2x80x9cOld Worldxe2x80x94box reliabilityxe2x80x9d will soon disappear in our society. This is largely due to high cost, and limitations placed on telephony equipment when a PBX system is used. It is no secret that much lower cost and higher efficiency systems may be attained with computers and IP networking technology which can be deployed over a data network at much lesser cost and equipment.
This can be termed as the xe2x80x9cNew Worldxe2x80x94Network Availability. As stated, this New World""sxe2x80x94Network Availability is much more efficient, more cost effective and offers services that PBX systems could not hope to offer without resulting in unwarranted high cost and inefficient implementations.
In short, PBX systems simply cannot perform the functions of a high speed computer and software, and thus cannot compete with the processing power of a central processing unit. In fact, many if not all PBX system move towards a CPU based structure supporting the assertion that PBX system""s will one day soon disappear.
In contrast to the above PBX Box reliability model (the old world) the new world of Network Availability and data networking presents a new picture and vision wherein availability is designed into a distributed system rather than a PBX. The xe2x80x9cnew worldxe2x80x9d of network availability of communications is more flexible and offers more technology for less. For example, Redundancy is available in the individual hardware components for services such as a power and supervisor modules. Network redundancy is, achieved with a combination of hardware, software, and intelligent network design practices. The Internet also extends network availability and communications on a worldwide basis.
It is very important to note that organizations and individuals around the world want to reduce rising telecommunications cost and many resort to increased Internet usage for communications. This is especially true for companies that have international operations and customers and have a need to communicate daily and on a frequent basis.
The consolidation of separate voice and data networks offers an opportunity for significant savings. The elimination of expensive unwarranted telephone PBX equipment also justifies alternative means of Internet Protocol (IP) communications.
Therefore, the challenge of integrating voice and data networks is quickly becoming a rising Priority for many network managers.
These organizations and individuals are pursuing high-tech solutions which enable them to xe2x80x9cstay connectedxe2x80x9d and also enable them to take full advantage of excess capacity on broadband networks, and computing devices for Voice, data, and video transmission. They also want to utilize the Internet and company Intranets as alternatives to costlier mediums.
And of course the unauthorized charges or fraud charges which appear on telephone bills are forcing companies and individuals to look for other alternatives for effective communications. Many companies, manager, and even consumers are aware of fraudulent accounting practices when billing for telephone or long distance services and they venture to find methods to avoid this type of activity.
At present there is no high speed mobile computing handheld diverse computing device that has the equivalent power of a high speed desktop computer that would enable a customer to accomplish the same computing and communications tasks he/she could accomplish from the office or home computer or with a standard telephone and/or computer. Therefore, customers really need a solution to address their present tele-computing needs, and the invention presented herein addresses those needs.
The World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention uses an advanced microprocessor, hardware, software and other high speed resilient wireless robust, network methods and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) to meet the challenges of combining legacy voice networks and packets networks. This is accomplished by allowing both voice, video, signaling information to be transported over a high speed resilient packet network and wireless device which is able to deliver the high Quality Service (QoS) and multimedia desired by individuals and companies. Multimedia and high speed computing services are generally unavailable to the Public Switched Telephone Network or normal telephone equipment, but available in the present invention. The invention has the capability of simultaneously connecting to both a wireless telephone network and a voice over internet protocol gateway server which provides normal wireless telephone services and wireless voice over internet protocol services.
Advances in cost effective computer technology, and advances in Voice Over Internet Protocol systems will enable companies and individuals to realize the high quality desired of a voice communications session.
Not only voice quality, but also other forms of communications such as video conferencing, fax messages sent via internet protocol and other communications are available with an advances of computer and network technology.
Accordingly a whole new world of wireless internet communications and opportunities for interfaces between the conventional telephone network and the internet opens up. Applications such as low cost wireless enhanced Quality of Service (QoS) voice, and instant messaging, and access to major computing networks (e.g. Yahoo(trademark), America Online(trademark), etc) and many other unlimited computer/telephony applications are now available.
It is appropriate to discuss Quality Of Service (QoS) technical issues related Voice Over IP technology. Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology has advantages of reduced cost and bandwidth savings of carrying voice over packet networks. However, these advantages are associated with some quality of service issues unique to packet networks. In general these issues includes all of the the following problems:
Delay in VoIP technologies can cause two problem: echo and talker overlap. When using Voice Over IP applications, many times a caller on the other side of the conversation can hear his/her voice echo when speaking to the party on the opposite side of the conversation. This echo is normally caused by the signal reflection of the speaker""s voice from the far end telephone equipment back into the speaker""s ear. None-the-less, this echo is unacceptable for good quality voice conversations and can become a significant problem when the round trip delay becomes greater than 50 milliseconds.
This echo is presently not a problem with the standard public switched telephone network. Individuals engaged in telephone conversations are generally used to hearing clear telephone conversations without an echo. Echo then is generally perceived as a significant quality problem, that Voice Over Packet systems must address. There needs to be an echo control or means of echo cancellation.
The problem of echo has caused many cellular telephone manufacturers to shy away from voice over Internet protocol at least to the extent when providing normal telephone or wireless services. These manufacturers design equipment and products that generally use the normal digital cellular networks and public telephone system. These manufacturers also add some Internet functionality to these devices (e.g., email, and text messaging) in order to provide customer""s with some communications back to the internet.
Echo is clearly annoying and will not be tolerated by companies and individuals desiring clear channel voice communications.
Accumulation delay is another type of technical problem associated with Voice Over Internet Protocol Applications. Accumulation is sometimes referred to as algorithmic delay and is caused by the need to collect a frame of voice samples to be processed by a voice decoder. Any type of accumulation delay also cannot be tolerated in Voice communications.
Accumulation delay can be improved by an enhanced network infrastructure, algorithms, and computing equipment. The present invention solves this problem by a robust data network, computing equipment, and more efficient means of voice decoding.
Processing delays: is another problem associated with Voice Over Internet Protocol applications. Processing delays are delays that are caused by the actual process of encoding and collecting the encoded samples into a packet for transmission over the packet network.
This encoding delay is a function of both the processor execution time and the type of algorithm used. These delays can be kept to a minimum by the using multiple voice coder frames to be collected in a single packet to reduce the packet network overhead. For example, it is possible for three frames of G.729 codewords, equaling 30 milliseconds of speech to be collected and packet into a single packet. A high speed processor and network method as defined in the present invention will adequately address this problem and will provide extremely clear voice communications.
Network delay is also a potential problem that can affect performance in Voice Over IP and QoS implementations. Network delay is generally caused by the physical medium and protocols used to transmit the voice data, and the buffers used to remove packet jitter on the receive side.
This type of delay is a function of the capacity of the links in the network and the processing that occurs as the packet transit the network. Jitter buffers can also add delay which is used to remove the packet delay variation that each packet is subjected to as it transmits the packet network. Again a robust network, computing equipment, and other methods as addressed in the present invention will adequately address this problem
Jitter is another form of delay problem when implementing VoIP and QoS systems. Jitter is a type of delay problem that actually compounds the delay problem and there is a need to remove this jitter. Jitter can be viewed as a variable inter-packet timing caused by the network that a packet traverses.
Removing jitter is also critical for enhanced Quality Of Services and this process requires the collecting of packets and holding them just long enough to allow the slowest packets to arrive in time to be played in the correct sequence. This in of itself can also cause additional delay.
In considerations of these delay problem, the data network described in the present invention and the internet based server system, must be configured and managed to provided minimal delay and jitter, enabling a consistent quality of service which is comparable to voice communications over the public switched telephone network.
Lost Packets: The Lost packets on an Internet Protocol (IP) network can also be seen as an even more severe problem, depending on the type of packet network that is being used. A configured network for purposes of this invention cannot be allowed to lose packets. The loss of packets obviously will result in a broken or corrupt voice communication session.
Because IP networks do not generally guarantee service, they will usually exhibit a much higher incidence of lost voice packets than ATM networks. In some IP networks, all voice frames are treated like data. Under peak loads and congestion, voice frames will be dropped equally with data frames. However, as stated, the issue of lost voice packets must be dealt with in an efficient manner in order to accomplish the QoS service desired by customers. Lost voice packets can mean the loss or partial loss of important voice communications. This simply cannot be allowed to happen.
The present invention takes into account and addresses all of these problems with increased enhanced unit design (a high speed Intel(copyright) Mobile Pentium(copyright) 4 processor) software architecture, and advanced network infrastructure such as provided by Net-2-phone communications(trademark) (located on the internet at net2phone.com) or the Cisco AVVID(trademark) network. (Architecture for Voice, Video, and Integrated Data). These techniques and methods are described below. Additionally other companies have improved and have discovered enhanced communications using Voice Over Internet Protocol communications and these robust methods if configured properly would work equally as well as with the preferred embodiment.
Another major problems in the computing and telecommunications industry is the fact that end users or customers lack the ability to instantly connect to a specific network server, cell phone, device, or computer attached to the internet in a standard manner using an instant messenger. As previously stated, most manufacturers prefer to avoid the problems of voice over ip in wireless devices and hence use a standard digital wireless telephone network. The Internet then is only used on a limited basis such as web page access and for email purposes. Voice over Internet Protocol is generally avoided with wireless cellular or satellite telephones due to the previous problems discussed.
The concept of a Universal Instant Messenger system allows end users and customers to stay connected and seen on the internet. People on the Internet use this concept everyday and this instant messenger process keeps people in touch with their friends and family all over the world.
The prospects of global ability of wireless instant access to another user connected to the same network and the power to initiate voice communications with users of the internet and large internet service providers like Yahoo(trademark) and America Online(trademark) network users while still having the normal capabilities of a global cellular or satellite telephone is very promising. In general the type of network used in voice communications is transparent to the customer and end user. In general, people care very little about the type of network they communicate over as long as the device and network on which it communicates produces a quality of service which is clear and which can be easily heard and understood.
The following patents and prior art forms a background for the instant invention. None of the cited publications are believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,804 issued to Gilbert, et al on Aug. 1, 2000, relates to a method and system for completing a voice connection between first and second voice terminals in a switch telephone network. This system deploys a Virtual Switching Point (VSP) in a switched telephone network having a connection to a data network such as the internet to make and receive Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone calls to establish a voice connection between a calling party which initiates the call request and a called party number in each call request message. The Call request message may include a plurality of called party numbers and the VSP completes calls to each number in sequence without terminating the voice connection with the calling party, until an attempt to connect with each of the called numbers has been made or a call control option is exercised by the calling party. The call connections are established by the VSP using common channel signalling, (CCS) messages. The call connections are controlled by the calling party using data messages passed to the VSP via the data network.
This patent provides for Voice Over Internet Protocol communications, but the principle disadvantage of this patent is that it fails to address the issues discussed herein associated with Voice Over IP Communications. It also does not allows for the instant messenger communications an other multiple novel features of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie device and network invention claimed herein.
The issued patent also lacks the high speed network and built-in computing functions such as Personal Digital Assistance (PDA) inherent to the World-Wide-Walkie Talkie invention claimed herein.
Additionally, the issued patent does not allows for the independent mass storage of voice mails or other storage, and does not allows for the controlled and independent transmission of voice mail, video mail or other data transfer without independently without going through a third party service cellular, data network provider, or Internet Service Provider (ISP).
Similarly, U.S. Pat No. 6,128,304 issued to Steven E. Gardell, et al on Oct. 3, 2000, relates to a method and apparatus for providing traditional telecommunications service capabilities in a packet based computer network. The system and method of this invention automatically provide such service capabilities in the event a terminal end-point is unavailable to receive an incoming call, based upon predetermined associations between the terminal end-point and one or more of the available services. As discussed above in the previous Gilbert patent issued, this patent also lacks all of the previously discussed advantages, methods, and functionality used by deployed by World Wide-Walkie-Talkie and high speed network.
Most importantly, this invention further fails to addressed the problems and technical issues as discussed herein above and does not provide the bandwidth or functionality required to accomplish Quality of Service (QoS) required by individuals and organizations
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,341 issued to Wesley Stuart Jones, et al, et al on Oct. 31, 2000 lacks the functionality of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie wireless invention and network. This issued U.S. patent discloses an Internet Protocol telephone system and method which uses a telephone to place and receive voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) based telephone calls and public switched telephone network (PSTN) based telephone calls.
An off-hook condition with the telephone is detected and a sequence of signals generated by the telephone is received. At least a first signal generated by the telephone is buffered while the system attempts to detect a predetermined signal that signifies a VoIP based call. Upon detection of the predetermined signal, the system intercepts subsequent signals in the sequence, absent at least first signal that was buffered, and places the VoIP-based call via an internet. Otherwise, the system places the PSTN based call via a PSTN.
Similar to the other issued patents, this patent lacks the all of the functionality offered by the present invention. Moreover this inventive process does not address the technical problems of delay and other technical issues as previously discussed herein.
Another similar patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,449 issued to Raymond Nadeau on May 29, 2001 also lacks the functionality and methods used by the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie wireless computing invention and network. This U.S. patent issued to Nadeau discloses a method and a system for managing communication sessions originating in either one of a telecommunications network, such as the PSTN network or a mobile telephone network, and a data communications network such as the Internet.
The system discussed in this patent includes a service logic controller supporting a data structure that holds a plurality of communication session disposition program records. The service logic controller connects with the telecommunications network and with the data communication network through respective gateways that transmit communications session disposition inquiry messages. In response to those messages, the service logic controller retrieves the appropriate communication session disposition program. If the program is instructive to establish an Internet domain connection, the service logic controller transmits to a gatekeeper functional element an Internet address request. The service logic controller then generates an instruction to the entity that originated the inquiry message in accordance with a response from the gatekeeper functional element. If the program does not require an Internet connection, the service logic controller generates an instruction to the entity that originated the inquiry message in accordance with the program itself. The communication session is then processed according to the instruction.
Similar to all of the previously discussed patents, this patent also fails to address the Voice Over Internet protocol delay issues and lacks all of the program functionality and features, especially the instant messaging capabilities previously discussed and offered by the present invention. This invention would simply not provide a Quality of Voice (QoS) as required by the voice communications industry.
Again a similar U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,951 issued to Ganesan ,Kalyan; Pant, Ranjan; Liau, Victor, Fischler, Robert, Goh, Kim, Saunders, Barry, Khan, Tayyah, Johnson, Harry, Coghlan, Desmond (xe2x80x9cthe inventorsxe2x80x9d) on Nov. 23, 1994 lacks the features and functionality presented in the present invention.
This particular patent discloses a similar Wireless personal communication system (WPCS) having several features embodied in several forms. A similar feature of this particular patent indicates a preferred embodiment that provides for a walkie-talkie option where the first subscriber unit (SU) communicates directly with the second subscriber unit (SU), preferably over an unlicensed frequency.
However, it should be well noted by the patent examiner or reader that the walkie talkie options discussed in this particular patent is similar only in wording, but very different in the manner in which that invention and technological approaches used in the present invention claimed herein. This invention does not use the internet or a data network to communicate, but in fact uses an unlicensed frequency. This invention appears to be similar to the present invention because of the words xe2x80x9cWalkie talkiexe2x80x9d. This invention is totally different in functionality from the present claimed invention. However, the inventor of the present invention thought it wise to address this particular invention since it address the word xe2x80x9cwalkie talkiexe2x80x9d.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,622 issued to Brown, Stephen Joseph, Estrada Andrew Xavier, Bourk, Terrance R, Norsworthy, Steven R., Murphy Patrick, J, Hull on Apr. 2, 2002) discusses an Apparatus and method for wireless communications relating mainly to Radio Frequency (RF) and a wireless Personal Communications system. This invention addresses issues mainly related to Radio Frequency based communications and Personal Communications systems, but again, like the previously discussed invention lacks the program functionalities, methods, and features of the World-Wide-Wide Walkie Talkie.
One main important aspect for the patent examiner or reader to note in this invention is that it does not implement Voice Over Internet Protocol technology, or Instant messaging over a data network such as the internet as claimed in the present invention. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020015391 by Kriaras, Ioannis, Palat, Sudeep Kumar, Yamin, Hatef, Yang Jin (xe2x80x9cthe inventorsxe2x80x9d) filed on or about May 14, 2001 also fails to provide the functionality and methods of the invention claimed herein.
This invention also does not address the critical delay issues which is apparent with the use in Voice Over Internet Protocol applications This application filed by the inventors on May 14, 2001, in general discloses a Real time data transmission system and method used in a network in which a real time media gateway is provided to allow access to the internet backbone in addition to the usual GPRS specific gateway.
The method involves changing the header in a real time data stream as it passes through the network so that it can pass directly to the real time gateway without passing through the GPRS specific gateway. This ensures that the data stream travels along a more direct route and shortens the headers used in the data stream in the process.
This invention addresses some Voice Over Internet Protocol technologies and methods as previously discussed here. However as with the other previously addressed prior art, this invention fails to address the critical delay issues and other technical issues related to VoIP telephone calls. Moreover, it also lacks the many high features and methods used by the present invention as discussed herein.
Other Voice Over Internet Protocol methods consist of major Internet Protocol (IP) network services such as NET2PHONE (located at net2phone.com), Dialpad (located at dialpad.com) and paltalk (located at paltalk.com) which offer reduced rates or even FREE services on Voice Over Internet Protocol platforms. Due to the recent developments and advances in Voice Over Internet Protocol Technology, there are several other companies which offer IP based telephony services. Many of these companies offer only a network, which means that customers must use their own equipment to interface with the provider""s network.
Net2phone(trademark) in particular is the world undisputed leader in Voice Over Internet Protocol technology and have effectively addressed many of the previous technical issues discussed herein related to delay.
However, Net2phone(trademark) specializes in VoIP network technology and does not presently offer a wireless computing device to use over its network such as the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention presented herein. The company does offer some land based telephony products that can be used in the home or the office, but presently does not offer any wireless computing devices that would interface with it""s network. The company does offer the opportunity for manufacturers, and inventors to develop products to work over its network and has an OEM program which encourages such development.
Notwithstanding, the net2phone(trademark) service would be an excellent IP based network for the development and deployment of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention due to its high Quality of Service currently being offered to computer and telephone users.
A high-bandwidth resilient network service such as Net2phone(trademark) coupled with the World-Walkie-Talkie high speed computing device would in fact produce a high quality voice service consistent with the design of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie hand held computing platform.
As previously stated, it is very important to note that Net2phone(trademark) is driving the development of next generation VoIP equipment enabled for advanced voice service such as the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention and does offer an OEM development for manufacturers interested in capitalizing on the exploding market for telephony-enabled devices. Java applets, servlets, or other compatible software programs can be developed with ease and designed for an invention to effectively interface with the Net2phone(trademark) Voice Over Internet Protocol service.
Net2phone OEM development provides an accelerated solution to develop IP telephony products and services to manufacturers. The solution includes the tools and support needed to integrate the Net2Phone Protocol and VoIP components into a variety of broadband and narrowband devices. These telephony-enabled devices such as World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention herein can take advantage of instant access to Net2phone""s managed IP network, leading edge services and back office support.
Dialpad(trademark) and Paltalk(trademark) are also two other managed IP network providers of Voice over IP technology and services which offer voice over internet protocol service. However, much like the Net2phone(trademark) service provider, these companies presently only offer Voice Over IP network services but do not offer a wireless communications computing device such as the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention claimed herein. Additionally not all of these companies offer third party OEM development of products to interface with their networks.
As with Net2phone or any popular Voice Over IP services, java applets or programs can be easily designed to interface with these large services providers. As stated none of these major IP network providers presently offer an INSTANT MESSENGER world device such as the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention.
Cisco Systems Inc. the undisputed router manufacturer also offers the Cisco AVVID (Architecture for Voice, Video and Integrated Data) The Cisco AVVID brings to multi-service networking a standards-based, open-systems architecture for converged networking.
Cisco""s AVVID technology eliminates in many cases the need for legacy systems entirely and has introduced new and innovative applications such as unified messaging. Cisco IP Contact Centers, end-to-end IP telephony, and video are now possible over a quality-of-service (QoS) enabled IP infrastructure. This network architecture comprises three distinct building blocks: (a) infrastructure such as switches and routers, (b) applications such as call control, and clients such as fixed and wireless IP telephones (such as World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention), H.323 videoconferencing equipment, and (c) Personal Computers.
The end result of this model is a multi-service ecosystem that is scalable, highly available and resilient, open and adaptable. By using the Cisco CallManager(trademark) a PBX can be eliminated and replaced with IP telephone over a converged network using the Cisco solution. This type of network coupled with the claimed invention could also possible be a suitable network for the support of the wireless invention claimed.
However, like Net2phone, and the other VoIP network providers, Cisco""s powerful network AVVID network architecture does not provide the device and INSTANT MESSENGER functionality of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention claimed herein. However, it should be noted that for development purposes, the Cisco AVVID network architecture would also be a possible reliable solution for Voice Over IP network services for the World-Wide-Walkie Talkie invention disclosed herein.
Also of interest in the subject of network communications prior art is J2""s advanced internet protocol communications services (j2.com) which allow users the capability to send and receive faxes and voice mail over the internet similar to the network capability of the present invention. The company extends it""s unified messaging service offering mostly to Personal Computer Users.
The network based IP service even allows for fax broadcasting and Voice Conferencing similar to the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie data network and invention. As stated, the service offered by J2 are primarily IP based Internet Services.
However, as with the other network service providers discussed herein, this service is limited and does not offer the same capabilities of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie wireless invention and also does not offer the INSTANT MESSAGING services offered by the device and many of the features claimed in the invention. However, the network of the claim invention could be configured similar to j2""s network or software interfaces can be easily developed to interface with this network.
Other physical telephony devices exist which have some of the characteristics of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie, but these lack the bandwidth, push button and networking features, and especially the built-in INSTANT MESSENGER special feature offered by the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention. However these devices are addressed here to give the reader a better understanding of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention as an independent tri-frequency cellular and satellite telephone. The patent examiner or reader should note that all of the devices discussed below are either cellular or satellite based, but not both such as the present invention. Additionally, these telephones are not Internet Protocol and use a telephone based network for voice communications However, these devices deserve a discussion in the prior art because some of the features are similar to the present invention, at least to the extent that the present invention is able to also communicate over a telephone network in a similar manner.
Motorola""s V60G GSM World Phone is a world phone offering GSM 900/1800/1900 Mhz GRPS (such as the present invention) and which was introduced in 2001. It has an impressive array of features such as Full graphic display, up to 500 numbers stored, and also features SMS (Short Message Service) Mobile Originated and Mobile terminated and also has an internal data book.
The wireless phone is generally used as a cellular telephone compatible with networks in the United States, Asia, Europe, and Japan.
However this telephone is not Internet Protocol based. The device similar in nature to the present invention does not use the networking features of the World-Wide Walkie-Talkie does not utilize Voice Over IP implementation, and most importantly does not have the built-in INSTANT MESSENGER feature, the Personal Digital Assistant computing features, and does not connect to a data network in the same manner as the present claimed invention to provide the chat or high speed VoIP multimedia services offered by the World-Wide-Walkie computing invention.
Motorola""s iridum 9500 Satellite phone is a powerful and reliable satellite phone from Motorola and like the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie device, it provides reliable communications from anywhere to anywhere in the world. The phone comes with 10 dedicated control key for easy operation of the device, a clock which displays home and travel time, and a Removable Satellite Antenna and weights less than 16 ounces.
However this telephone is also not Internet Protocol based. The device similar in nature to the present invention does not use the networking features of the World-Wide Walkie-Talkie, does not utilize Voice Over IP implementation, and most importantly does not have the built-in INSTANT MESSENGER feature, the Personal Digital Assistant computing features, and does not connect to a data network in the same manner as the present claimed invention to provide the chat or high speed VoIP multimedia services offered by the World-Wide-Walkie computing invention
The Nokie 6310(trademark) is also a world phone device and it also has tri-band featuresxe2x80x94world phone with downloadable applications via Java(trademark), WAP, GPRS, HSCSD, wireless connectivity via Bluetooth, wallet.
It also operates on EGSM 900, GSM 1800/1900 telephone networks worldwide. The tri-band connection provides coverage on five continents and its Java(trademark) technology lets users download applications to customize the phone to the user""s needs.
However similar to the previous wireless telephones this telephone is not Internet Protocol based. The device similar in nature to the present invention but does not use the networking features of the World-Wide Walkie-Talkie. This telephone does not utilize Voice Over IP implementation, and most importantly does not have the built-in INSTANT MESSENGER feature, the Personal Digital Assistant computing features, and does not connect to a data network in the same manner as the present claimed invention to provide the chat or high speed VoIP multimedia services offered by the World-Wide-Walkie computing invention
The Ericsson T68 GSM World Phone(trademark) is another similar device offered as a cellular telephone and like the preceding telephony devices discussed offere tri-band world compatibility and GSM 900/1800/1900 compatibility for world operations. Like the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie, it also offers advanced Bluetooth wireless technology that allows it to connect to other devices without cables. With all of its impressive features, it is used only as a compatible cellular telephone and voice communications is restricted to a telephone network.
As with the previous inventions this telephone is not IP based. The device similar in nature to the present invention does not use the networking features of the World-Wide Walkie-Talkie. It does not utilize Voice Over IP implementation, and most importantly does not have the built-in INSTANT MESSENGER feature, the Personal Digital Assistant computing features, and does not connect to a data network in the same manner as the present claimed invention to provide the chat or high speed VoIP multimedia services.
As shown herein, all the devices presented herein are devices designed to function on a cellular or satellite telephone network Some of these devices work with the Internet but only designed for limited functions such as email and web surfing and do not provide Voice Over Internet Protocol Services.
These inventions do not function as a powerful computing device such as the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention claimed herein, and do not utilize Voice Over IP communicating. Rather they all use a telephone network. Moreover these inventions do not support the advance concept of INSTANT MESSEGING that is built-in to the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention claimed herein.
However, it is fair to say that the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention claimed herein does adopts many of the features of these world class telephones, but goes much further to offer Quality of Service (Qos), Voice Over Internet Protocol, and specialized on-the-go computing applications providing customers with low cost effective worldwide communications to telephones and computers attached to the internet.
The powerful IP managed network offered by Net2phone and other Voice Over IP service providers also do not offer a high bandwidth wireless Internet telephony device providing Quality Of Service (QoS) and having all the novel functions and features of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie claimed invention.
It then becomes apparent from the prior art that a high-speed wireless computing device which can be embodied as an INSTANT MESSAGING device in a variety of configurations is needed by users of computer and telephony technology and which can be utilized over a data network, the internet, and a telephone network.
Having a Mobile Intel(copyright) Pentium(copyright) 4 Processor as its main processor, or compatible processor, the World-World-Walkie-Talkie wireless invention will offer the mobility users need and the power and performance of a desktop processor in a lighter package at speeds up to 2 Ghz with a 1""2KB on board cache, fast system bus, and performance enhancements like Data Prefetch Logic, and Rapid Execution Engine, that guarantee the power to handle the most data-intensive and graphic rich applications
The benefits of mobility with this processor also offer extended battery life with SpeedStep(copyright) technology which dynamically optimizes application performance and power usage. The added convenience of Intel mobile technology enhances end user and customer ability to work within networks such as network methods disclosed herein. The efficient power management and lower idle power states improve the device""s battery life while using wireless LAN/WAN connections with speeds up to 2 Ghz providing the performance needed for faster data transfer and increased bandwidth.
Accordingly several objects, advantages, and new uses of the present invention exists that provide low cost enhanced Quality Of Service (QoS), and instant voice messaging over an internet protocol (IP) enabled Voice Over Internet Protocol Services (VoIP) network or internetwork. The ability to communicate in cellular and satellite mode and which uses both the internet, and a telephone network provides functionality added functionality unobvious in the prior art.
On the go mobile computing power, push button unified messaging, and other services such as digital Voice Mail, Video Mail, real time video conferencing, and the transmission of data between two or more interconnected devices on a world wide basis (over any type voice or data network) independently of service providers are central to the objectives of the invention.
The ability of the battery solar charging system will guarantee power even in remote places on earth where electrical outlet or power sources are not available.
Many other objects and advantages of the present invention exists and are described below as follows:
a. An object of the invention is to provide a means of high quality voice and data communications between Internet users and customers of the worldwide Public Switched Telephone Network at minimal cost using the Internet or any data network.
b. Another objective of the invention is to provided customers with a multifunction hand held computer and alternate various means of wireless instant messaging and telecommunications enabling digital communications from or to anywhere in the world without distance limitation or the normal high cost associated with the use of long distance or international telecommunications normally charged with the use of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
c. Another objective of the invention is to provide integration of internet voice and data services with services to the Public Switched Telephone Network which would open the door to a new generation of digital and cost effective communication services that combine Web-based data with voice and data calls.
d. Another objective of the invention is to provide wireless high Quality Of Service (QoS) via the internet or data network and a central gateway interface where end-users on the internet are able to instantly communicate through various means with other users on the internet or the public switched telephone network.
e. Another objective of the invention is to provide material cost reduction to companies or individuals involved in long distance telephone, facsimile, and data communications, which is extremely important to most companies and individuals particularly to those with international market and contacts.
f. Another objective of the invention is to provide secured private telephone conversation through VoIP communications and to prevent the unauthorized monitoring of telephone calls by governments or other unauthorized persons not authorized to participate in telephone conversations.
g. Another object of the invention is to provide more simplification of technology by deploying integrated voice/data networks that will reduce total cost and equipment requirements.
h. A further objective of the invention is to provide consolidation or the ability to eliminate points of failure, consolidate accounting systems and combine operations on one diverse platform providing for enhanced communications and efficiency.
i. Still yet another objective of the invention is to provide for Advanced Computer applications and support for multimedia and multiservice VoIP applications, and software advantages which today""s Private Branch Exchange (PBX) or public telephone system simply cannot compete with.
j. A further objective of the invention is to provide a world wide compatibility device and method which can connect to Japan""s I-mode service allowing any user of the internet to communicate with devices that use the I-mode service in Japan.
k. Still yet another objective of the invention is to provide Wireless Access Protocol (WAP) compatible services, and General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) technology which maintain an xe2x80x9calways onxe2x80x9d connection between users, wireless devices, and other devices connected directly or indirectly to the internet via other data networks which will allows users of other cell phones or devices to communicate easily regardless of where the call is originated from.
l. Another objective of the invention is to integrate communications between the internet, users of the network, and users of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) with the use of a high speed Voice Over Internet Protocol enabled internet server, software, and wireless devices.
m. A further objective of this invention is to provide an open systems architecture so that future applications may be easily designed to take advantage of bandwidth and services offered by larger ip network providers such as Net2phone, or any third party IP service providers offering OEM or third party VoIP development opportunities.
n. Another primary objective of this invention is to provide a world standard for digital cellular communications using Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) used in European countries using TDMS as its way of communications which operate in different frequencies and Personal Communications Services (PCS) that uses a digital cellular network normally operating in the United States in the 1900 Mhz band which and which offers a variety of communications services that analog systems cannot offer.
o. Still yet another objective of the invention is to provide a bluetooth wireless foundation for the invention and interconnectivity and integration of computing equipment such as laptops, desktop computers, printers, and scanners, which have the need to interface and exchange data and information between the invention and other computing equipment for increased customer productivity.
p. Still yet another objective of this invention is to provide 3G or xe2x80x9cthird generationxe2x80x9d cellular technology combined with other technologies such as VoIP technologies, that will provide the basis for a world-wide network using computing equipment, and internet servers attached to the internet to or from more simpler foms of networks for communications at lower cost and more reliable forms of communications.
q. Another object of the invention is to provide a means of communications and computing physical location on earth using GPS satellites or low orbiting satellites connection technology and data networks such as the internet in order to reach any telephone, computer, or wireless device attached to the internet.
r. Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a direct or indirect means of communications between users of the Public Telephone Network and users of the internet so that users of the internet may also be able to reach users of the World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie invention and users of satellite telephones.
s. A further object of the invention is to provide advanced computing applications and on-the-go mobile computing services to customers that use hand held computers by providing a built-in Personal Digital Assistant that uses the Palm VII(trademark) Operating System or the Windows Pocket PC(trademark) 2002 operating system for hand held computers.
t. Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a means for sharing data and information between computing devices and the invention which will allow customers to synchronize data between a personal computer and the wireless invention.
u. A further object of the invention is to provide functionality of a hand-held wireless computer terminal which can access any network or computer in the world using the public switched telephone network or the internet.
v. Another object of this invention is to provide a real time functional digital web camera that will allow uses to create, and store, digital images and real-time Mpeg movies that can be shared or transferred to any email address or computer attached to the backbone of the internet.
w. Still yet another objective of the invention is to provide a central network or internet based web server that provides a wide spectrum of services including robust Quality of Services (QoS) and a host of consumer services, including e-commerce, m-commerce, which are available to registered users of the network.
x. Another object of the invention is to provide a means of internal MPEG-2 format that provides a method of compressing digital animation and Television Signals that reduce their size but still retain their high quality.
y. Another object of the invention is to lower cost by providing an alternate means of communications using worldwide connectivity between devices, users of the internet, and the public telecommunications system and by deploying an impressive array of Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) protocols and QOS standards of communications which overcome the delays normally encountered with Voice Over Internet Protocol applications.
z. Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a means of transmitting crystal clear compressed digital voice and/or video communications on a world wide basis without distance limitation or reliance upon any telecommunications vendor.
aa. Still yet another objective of the invention is to provide customers with a means of accessing the internet and surfing the world wide web through one convenient mobile wireless device from anywhere in the world regardless of location.
bb. A further object of the invention is to provide a means to limit, or otherwise eliminate long distance fraudulent charges imposed by telecommunications or private telecommunications carriers.
cc. Another object of the invention is to provide cost effective fax transmission, and high quality video conferencing to any other compatible wireless unit, computer, or fax machine in the world.
dd. A further object of the invention is to provide extended battery life, enhanced multimedia applications, performance, and increased bandwidth with the use of a high speed built-in Intel(copyright) Mobile Pentium(trademark) 4 microprocessor or compatible processor for enhanced communications.
ee. Another object of the invention is to provide a built-in operating system that control processes, functions, and methods of the invention to enable users to easily and effectively use applications inherent to the design of the invention.
ff. Another object of the invention is to provide an Artificial Intelligent interface which allows voice commands to be executed, and to enable customers to compose email or text messages from human speech that can be easily transmitted via email or by instant messaging services.
gg. Still yet another object of the invention is to provide mass data base storage for information storage and retrieval and storage for multimedia rich content data files which are generally unavailable to normal cellular or satellite telephones.
hh. Another object of the invention is to provide builtin Java(copyright) based virtual machine functionality and an environment for executing custom java applications and software programs that can be run and executed using the Java(copyright) specification.
ii. Another main objective of the invention is to provide instant xe2x80x9cpush buttonxe2x80x9d convenience services that include but not limited to, SEND VOICE MAIL, SEND FAX MESSAGE, SEND EMAIL, SEND VIDEO MAIL, MESSAGE MEMO which services are easily operated and activated with the simple press of button.
jj. Another object of the invention is to provide an Open Standards Based Architecture and adoptions of standards so that gateways, applications, and clients produced may integrate and operate seamlessly with third party products.
kk. Another objective of the invention is to provide compatibility with standards adopted by the telecommunications industry including the Telephony Application Programmable Interface (TAPI) and the Java Telephony Application Programmable interface (JTAPI) which are used to communicate between applications and for providing unified messaging products and services.
ll. Yet another objective of the invention is to provide an independent wireless computer invention capable of automatically connecting the internet and which can also function as a xe2x80x9cserverxe2x80x9d and independent device on the network for continuous communications in the unlikely event the main network server becomes unavailable on the network or internetwork.
The above objects and advantages provided hereinabove are not meant to be all inclusive of the advantages of the invention but provides the reader with a basic understanding of only some of the many objects and advantages that exist as a result of the invention. As with any computer, this invention will have virtually limitless applications.
Accordingly, many other objects and advantages of the present wireless internet invention will become apparent from the following descriptions taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, together with the foregoing are attained in the exercise of the method described wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is fully and adequately disclosed.